


Conditional Love - Podfic

by Hekatos_Mist



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I defeated my voice dysphoria in single combat to do this, I've tried getting the embed to work and at this point im not sure if it does or not, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soundcloud, Trauma, but Rita's voice is still definitely the closest, but the link will take you to the recording regardless, past verbal abuse (discussed) and past physical abuse (heavily implied), some blood at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekatos_Mist/pseuds/Hekatos_Mist
Summary: This is a Podfic of Pholo's story "Conditional Love"Original Summary:“What do you want, Juno?”Juno’s whole body tenses.“I want—” His hands flex at his sides, then become fists. “God dammit, I want you to be angry at me, all right?”Peter frowns. “I am angry at you, Juno.”Juno pivots to face him. “Not really! Not like—that’s not—I need you to—” He gestures wildly at the world around them. “To yell at me! To scream! To—to…”Peter remembers the look on Juno’s face when he woke up. He says, barely above the wind, “Juno. You know I’d never…”“I know!” Juno snaps. He squares his shoulders—and then all at once the tension drains from him like a popped balloon. His arms go limp.“…I know,” he says.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Conditional Love - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conditional Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585298) by [Pholo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pholo/pseuds/Pholo). 



> Opening and ending music is sampled from "Conditional Love" by The Narcissist's Cookbook. No copyright enfringement is intended.

**Listen**  


  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-457085346/conditional-love-by-pholo-on-ao3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Conditional Love](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [Pholo](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Reader:** [Hecate_Mist](PODFICCER%20URL)

**Length:** 29 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this,,, you could leave a comment,,, perhaps,,,
> 
> (podficcing advice is welcome too!)


End file.
